Various sequencing instrumentation, such as the SOLiD® system from Life Technologies Corporation, can use a tiling approach to create and/or generate imaging data. In such an approach, a stage capable of being positioned in X and Y dimensions may be used to move a portion of a slide or substrate, containing sequencing beads or other materials, into view of a camera or other imaging apparatus. Once positioned that stage can be stopped and allowed to settle prior to commencement of integration and/or imaging. This process can be repeated over a number of different iterations or cycles. It has been observed for various sequencing instrumentation, approximately the same amount of time is used to move the stage as to acquire sequencing data. Such systems may further take multiple scans, for example, one for each nucleotide, dye, or color (for a total of four or more scans). This type of system can be time consuming and costly. A need exists to reduce acquisition time, and reduce costs, while at the same time generating accurate sequence information.
Moreover, the benefits of raising excitation power are limited if the majority of time is not spent with the camera collecting emission photons, but is instead spent moving from one position to another. A need to address this limitation also exists.